Suicide Squad (2016)
Suicide Squad is the third film in the DC Cinematic Universe (Gary). The film was directed and written by David Ayer. Cast * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Jai Courtney as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang * Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress * Jared Leto as Joker * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flagg * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller * Ike Barinholtz as Dr. Hugo Strange * Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/Slipknot * Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Jim Parrack as Bud * Rockmond Dunbar as Aaron Cash * Jake Abel as ''Jason Todd/Robin ''(flashback only) * Henry Cavill as ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman ''(photo only) * Jesse Eisenburg as ''Lex Luthor ''(photo only) Plot Summary The film opens in Gotham City, set three years in the past. A big, armoured truck is seen driving through the streets of Gotham, being pursued by the Gotham City Police Department. In the truck is the Joker himself (Leto) in a white suit, and one of his henchmen, Bud (Parrack). The Joker takes out a grenade and chucks it at the Gotham City Police cars, causing one of the cars to explode and for the Joker to start laughing hysterically. The Batmoblie joins the pursuit, slamming into the side of the truck. Bud drives the truck to the Gotham Cathedral, hops out and begins shooting at the Batmobile. The Batmobile drives forward and hits Bud, killing him. The Joker climbs out of the truck and opens the back, where a bunch of money from the Gotham Bank is shown. The Joker laughs and as soon as he's about to take it, Batman (Affleck) grabs him by the throat and throws him on the ground. Joker, still laughing, gets up and begins to fight with Batman. The two spar for a while until the GCPD surrounds the two. Batman throws Joker into the back of one of the GCPD cars, and watches as the doors close on the Joker. The scene then cuts to Arkham Asylum, where the Joker is seen being put into his cell. Dr. Harleen Quinzel walks into his cell, introducing herself as Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Joker comments that she has a beautiful name, and asks if anyone had ever nicknamed her Harley. The title card of the movie shows up on screen Following the title card, the scene cuts to present-day Gotham City, where Floyd Lawton (Smith) is buying his daughter, Zoe, a birthday present at Toys-R-Us. The trip is cut short where armed soldiers rush into the Toys-R-Us, capturing Lawton and knocking him out. Lawton wakes up in a room with only a desk and two chairs. Into the room walks Amanda Waller (Davis). Waller mentions that Lawton escaped Arkham Asylum five months ago. The scene cuts to a flashback in Arkham Asylum, where Lawton is planning his escape plan. Dr. Hugo Strange (Barinholtz) and Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc (Agbaje) are planning their escape, too. Lawton manages to escape, but Strange and Jones are captured by the Arkham guards. The flashback ends. Waller says that Lawton is set to return to Arkham Asylum. However, she offers him one chance to clear his slate; working for her government team, the Suicide Squad. Lawton reluctantly agrees. The scene cuts to Waller and Lawton entering Waller's office. Waller then asks if Lawton has ever seen the Joker in person. Lawton shakes his head, explaining that he's seen his cell a few times. Waller stares at him and plays a video tape from Arkham Asylum; Lawton getting dragged to his cell. On the way, they pass the Joker, who calls Lawton's name and greets him. The tape ends. Waller states that the Joker is one of the only people who have actually come in contact with the Batman. Lawton disagrees, stating that various police officers have met him. Waller explains that the police claimed to have seen Batman, whereas the Joker has fought Batman on many occasions. Waller finishes by saying that their mission is to break the Joker out of Arkham, and bring him back to Belle Reeve, Louisiana. Lawton nods, and Waller states that it's time to assemble the Squad. A montage occurs, featuring Waller assembling various members for the Suicide Squad; Slipknot (Beach) is shown escaping a Texas prison facility using his ropes to escape, until he is found outside the facility by the authorities, who bring him into an office, where Waller waits. The scene cuts to Katana (Fukuhara) in Gotham, standing on a roof, looking over the city, where a helicopter lands behind her. She glances backward and sees Waller, motioning for her to join her. The scene cuts again to Enchantress (Delevingne), in a cell at Belle Reeve. Waller walks up to her cell, and Enchantress looks up in anger and fear. Waller walks to a cell next to hers, which contains El Diablo (Hernandez). The scene then cuts to Slipknot, Katana, Enchantress, and El Diablo following Waller into her office. The scene then cuts to Lawton sitting in the back of a truck, looking over info about the rest of the Suicide Squad. The truck stops and the back doors open. Waller walks into the truck, with the Squad members recruited behind her. After the Squad walks in, a stranger follows them. Waller introduces the stranger to them as the team's leader with a military background, Rick Flagg (Kinnaman). Waller gets into the front of the truck, where she says the team will be going to Arkham Asylum to recruit the last two members. The scene cuts to the truck arriving at Arkham. Waller enters the Asylum, where she finds employee Aaron Cash (Dunbar). She identifies herself. Cash says he knows who she is, and that one of the prisoners is on the way. A group of guards escort Killer Croc to the group. Croc sees Lawton, and says he won't be on the team if Lawton is. Waller interjects, saying that it's either this or he can rot in prison. Grunting, Croc decides to join the team. Cash says that the other prisoner is in solitary confinement. Waller goes to find the final member of her Suicide Squad, to find Harley Quinn (Robbie) in a large cage, hanging upside down. Quinn states that she knew Waller was going to show up. Waller then asks if she's going to join the team. Harley hesitates, then agrees. The two begin walking out of solitary confinement, when Waller asks about the Joker. Harley glares at her, stating that she and him are "donezo". Waller brings up the Joker's relationship with Batman, and Harley winces. The camera zooms in on Harley's face, and the scene cuts to a flashback featuring the Joker with a crowbar, beating down on the camera, then a large explosion. The scene cuts back to Harley and Waller, with Harley panting uneasily and Waller helping her walk. They get back to the rest of the team, where Flagg is breaking up an argument between Croc and Aaron Cash. Waller states that it's time to clear out, and they leave. Harley walks past Lawton, who says hello. Harley replies, calling him "cutie pie". The team gets in the truck and leave the asylum. Waller begins to explain the Squad's mission; they need to find Joker, bring him into Waller for questioning about the Batman. Harley begins to groan. Slipknot asks if they need to take Joker all the way to Belle Reeve. Waller disagrees, stating that not even she would want to drag Joker from New Jersey (Gotham) to Belle Reeve (Louisiana), so they will need to bring him to her office in Gotham. El Diablo speaks up, asking what will happen if they don't help bring Joker in. Waller tells to feel the back of their neck. She explains that they have implanted a bomb in their neck, and if they mess up or don't follow an order, they get blown up. The whole group, minus Flagg, are now uneasy. Waller says that if Flagg sees anything he doesn't like, he can press a little button and they're toast. The scene cuts to a warehouse, with separated bedrooms for each member of the Squad. Lawton has set up a punching bag in his room, where he is seen practicing on it. Harley walks into the doorway, leaning up against the door. Lawton hears her and stops, turning around. Harley comments on the picture of his daughter on the nightstand, calling her a "cute kid" and asking where she is. Lawton says that the government sent her to live with her mom in Charlotte, North Carolina. Lawton sits down on the edge of his bed, asking why she groaned when they mentioned the Joker. Harley walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, and sat next to him, rather close, and sighed. She stated that it was a long story. Lawton argued that he had time. Harley smirked, taking a deep breath, and then beginning to explain her story. The scene cuts to a flashback, where Harley is still beautiful physiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She is very confident in herself, and when the Arkham staff claim that nobody is able to work with the Joker, she decided to try to cure the Clown Prince of Crime. She walks into his cell, where the Joker is writing "HAHAHAHAHAHA" on the walls, with various other "HAHAHAHAHAHA" quotes on the walls. It then shows the scene from the beginning of the film, where Harley introduces herself and Joker brings up her future nickname. Harley then states that after a few sessions, she had somehow fallen in love with that "pale monster". Joker claimed that before she could be "like him", she needed "a little push". So when he escaped from Arkham, she joined him, and the two went to a warehouse. Joker strapped her down onto a chair and stated he wasn't going to kill her, but hurt her "really, really bad", putting various tattoos on her, dying parts of her hair, and giving her a giant wooden baseball bat, thus transforming her into Harley Quinn. Harley then began to explain all the fun times she had with Joker (like driving down the streets of Gotham in a Lykan Hypersport with Batman on the top of the car) before he became abusive. The flashback ends. Lawton looks surprised, asking about her and Joker's relationship status. Harley says that they're done. Lawton nods, sitting quietly for a moment. Harley then states she wants someone "better than Mr. J", putting a hand on Lawton's leg. The two make eye contact briefly. Harley puts another hand on the back of Lawton's head, stating she'd rather a man like Lawton himself. Lawton's heart begins racing, and the two begin to kiss intimately. Lawton breaks away for a second, asking what will Joker do if he finds outs. Harley tells him not to worry about him, and the two continue to be intimate with one another. The scene cuts to El Diablo in his room, with a few matches lit. He prays, then yawns and says "lights out", blowing out the match. Category:DCCU (Gary)